


events in motion

by cornwallace



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornwallace/pseuds/cornwallace
Summary: Action/Reaction.





	1. ACTION

.........................................................................events in motion

\-----------------  
\----------------  
\---------------  
\--------------  
\-------------  
\------------  
\-----------  
\----------  
\---------  
\--------  
\-------  
\------  
\-----  
\----  
\---  
\--  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

*-  
*-  
*- / / / He thinks he is so fucking smart and cool. He fancies himself some sort of ultimate deity we could not live without, I know it. Well, he isn't, and I assure you we could. He's just as the rest of us are, really. Sure, he can run fast, but that does not entitle him to the ego he parades around with. It repulses me to see them like this, it really does. Groveling at the feet of a blasted hedgehog who is truly not any better than the rest of us. He is no more noble, or brave than I. I simply do not undesrtand what Sally sees in the obnoxious mongoloid. I'm sure that she just actually believes with all of her heart that we need the dumb hedghehog. I mean, really. What would a princess as beautiful as Sally Acorn want with one who refuses to grow up? I feel for her, as I'm sure we're on the same page, here on this issue. I just wish I knew how to bring it to light. You know, get things started.... I think I'll have chat with the princess tonight.  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
* - / / / / / / / Knocking on her door with my right hand, it feels like my heart it is caught in my throat. The constant pulsing, he butterflies going how you say 'crazy' in my stomach. I'll admit it, I get intimidated relatively easily. My other hand is behind my back, holding a dozen roses. Finally the door opens, and Sally is looking at me with what looks like a very confused expression on her face. "Oh. Hello Antoine. What brings you here?" "Please, miss." I say softly. "Allow me to come in and explain." She nods and steps away from the door, allowing entrance into her sanctuary. My hand makes its way around my body, extending the roses out to her as I pass her by. "These are..lovely, Antoine." She seems nervous about something. "Let me find a vase for them, or something. She disappears off into her back room, and emerges once again in a few short, yet agonising moments. "Now, what did you want to talk about? * -   
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
* - / / / / / // / / I'm standing at my post by the ring pool. Leaning against the tree, thinking about what has just happened. This is my job. The night shift, the day shift. I get about six hour of sleep a night. It's currently 4:30 A.M. I talked to Sally six hours ago. Really? Six hour? Has it truly been that long since our fateful encounter? Oh, how I'll never be the same after this night. I tried to kiss her, and she spelled it out nice and clear. All nice and slow, as if she were explaining science to someone as stupid as the hedgehog. She's in love with Sonic. It's as simple as that. Sonic. Of all the choices on Mobius. The princess chooses the retard. What does he have that I don't? Not a god damn thing I can think of. He isn't any better than me. I'll fucking prove it. / / /   
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*- / / / / F al l i n g forw a r d , a splash and I am engulfed in the freezing cold water of the ring pool. It's dark; extremely dark. If it wasn't for the glowing ring machine at the bottom of this pond, than I would not now up from down. The glowing circular machine gets closer and closer, and the rock sitting in the center of it comes into view. My prize. / I'm getting dizzy as my hands close around the big oddly shaped rock. I'm getting light headed as I lift it from its cradle and launch myself up, ascending into the darkness........................... .... ......................Help ///// me.. // I / -/ am // - -/ - / - /- /- -/ /- -/ -/- -/ -/- -/ -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/- -/ / -/- /- / /- /- /- / -/ /- - / - / / s u f f o c a t i n g . . . . . . . . . . . . . ......................................................................................  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
*-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
\--  
\---  
\----  
\-----  
\------  
\-------  
\--------  
\---------  
\----------  
\-----------  
\------------  
\-------------  
\--------------  
\---------------  
\----------------  
\-----------------


	2. REACTION

His name was Antoine.

His name was Antoine, and he was roughly two decades old. In all honesty, I could say I knew Antoine fairly well. With that said, I can safely say that when he was found floating in the ring pool he was supposed to be guarding, I didn’t give a shit. Fuck him, I say. If he wants to die, I think we should encourage it.

The only thing that pissed me off was the fact that he had to go and fuck everything up. An inconsiderate shit, he’s always been. He was always a coward. Always fucking things up for us, when he was alive. Who would have thought that he would fuck things up that badly in the event of his death?

Either way; good riddance, Antoine. Just another annoying face I don’t have to look at anymore. I hope drowning hurt, and you suffered for the giant shit you took on Knothole.

Something that Sally refuses to understand.

\--(--)-- 

It was a quiet morning. A quiet day, to be more precise. Nobody quite knew what to say, because the truth is that nobody ever really liked him. Of course, they welcomed him into the group and treated him as an equal, but that was standard.

Just because they were nice to him doesn’t mean they had to like him. Everyone saw him for what he was; a jealous, self-loving coward. However, for some reason, they would all seem to feel bad about all of this.   
Happiness is forbidden once someone dies, regardless if you liked them or not. To go about your business is a very rude thing to do; at least if they’re somewhere on your radar.

Forget about the hundreds of poor souls being roboticized. Thinking about them would only be counter-productive.

There was only one person in Knothole who felt genuine sadness for the death of the comrade, and she refused to talk to anybody. She didn’t even show up at the burial ceremony. She just locked herself away in her hut.

Everybody thought they understood what she was going through, but they couldn’t possibly know. They chalked it up to the fact that Sally may have liked him, or just didn’t like to see people die. Perhaps it was stress of some sort. 

Nobody would have guessed that she blamed herself for Antoine’s death, for how was anyone to know?  
How was anybody to know about his visit to her hut?  
How was anyone to know about Antoine trying to make a move on her?

She didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t even want to think about it, yet she did. There, wallowing in her own anguish on the bed lies Sally Acorn. Crying to the walls and screaming into her pillow.

Just the idea of it. Simply because she wasn’t attracted to him, he ended it. Of course it all made sense now, when it was far too late. All those times Antoine had offered his services. Why he always seemed so cheery around her. 

She felt must have been his last chance at being happy. When she refused, he must have jumped in the pool and just….

done himself in.

Her eyes filled with tears, as she sniffled and wiped them away with her knuckle.

And there on the floor was a dozen roses, so carelessly discarded when no vase was located. Who was she kidding? She didn’t have a vase.

She crawled down off the bed and grabbed the flowers, hugging them close to her and scooting into the back corner of the room. In the silence of it all, she could almost get away with spacing out. Losing herself, as she closed her eyes, and leaned her head against her knee.

As she drifted off to sleep, she could almost actually hear her name being called, and a pounding 

\--(--)—

on the door, shouting her name for like five minutes now. I haven’t seen her since this morning. When Rotor called our attention to the lake, to pull out the drama queen, she refused to help. She only stared at him.

Eyes fixed on his dead form the whole time we were struggling to pull him out. Gaze locked on him as we dragged his water-logged ass out of the ring pill.   
She suddenly squeaked, calling the attention of Rotor, Bunnie and myself over to her. Her lip was quivering; her eyes welling with tears. 

She only stopped staring intently at him to look at her own hands; as if searching for an answer within herself.  
Then her palms met her face, and she turned away. Antoine’s body slipped from our grasp as we watched her run out of our line of sight. 

She ran all the way to her hut and lock herself in. We know this because we could hear the door slamming all the way from where we stood.

All we could do is look at each other, confused. 

She must be upset, I say. A feeble attempt to break this cold silence.

“We all are.”   
Bunnie’s voice was hoarse and deep, not like I’ve ever heard it before. 

Those were the last words spoken to me today. For some reason, this wasn’t like the kind of death that comes with battle. The kind of death someone is honored for. Remembered amongst friends.

No, this happened right on top of us. It’s different. I guess they’re just not used to actually having to bury the body.

Now I stand here, pounding on Sally’s door and shouting her name. 

I’m getting worried about her. She’s been locked away all day, but it’s futile. I lean forward, supporting my weight with my arms against her door.

I guess I’ll just try again tomorrow.

\--(--)—

Someone’s at the door, so I button my vest, and make my way to the front. Opening it, I see it’s Antoine at my door coming to visit me. I say something along the lines of ‘hello Antoine, what brings you by here?’

He gently pushes me aside, and walks in. He extends his left hand, which is wrapped around a bundle of scarlet flowers. Roses; thorns removed and stems neatly cut. I don’t know what to say. He looks at me sincerely, and mouths the words that I can’t hear.  
He’s saying something, but everything is muffled and I can’t quite make it out, but I know he’s saying something. 

He’s looking at me hopefully, as if waiting for his prayers to be answered. 

I shrug and shake my head slowly, not sure what’s going on. The flowers wilt and die, the brown crusted leaves falling to my feet in a pile. His face forms the saddest expression in the world, as his skin starts to literally melt from his skeleton. Blood and organs drop to the floor, followed by a limp skeleton, and I can’t stop 

\--(--)—

screaming, before I woke up, because my own high pitch voice suddenly fades into reality. Open my eyes to see the my empty bedroom. It seems I fell asleep on the floor. 

I’ve stopped screaming, and the only sound that accompanies my loudly beating heart is my heavy panting, which finally starts to slow down.

At this point I can’t seem to remember the dream that frightened me so badly. All I know, is that I don’t want to go back to sleep.

\--(--)—

That next day, not much more would be said, or done. Not until about nine thirty at night, at least. The day would drag on with Sonic desperately attempting to bring about a normal schedule once more. No one would have it. A man had killed himself.

To them, a man had seen the hopelessness of the situation. They would go on to conclude that this Antoine was right. The war wasn’t going anywhere, and now with Sally entirely out of commission, what did they have? 

Sonic. 

But Sonic wouldn’t be enough this time. Not to lift morale. Not to raise spirits. He was too pissed off at them. He was too angry about it letting it get them down to do anything constructive to solve it. 

That day Sonic would visit Sally’s hut three times. Each time he would knock and call her name for roughly fifteen minutes. On two occasions he would stare at the door an extra five minutes before actually giving up and walking back to his own hut.

Things would look grim for Knothole on this day. From Knothole’s perspective, at least.

\--(--)—

Knocking on the door with my left hand. I check my watch. Nine thirty on the dot.

My left hand returns to knocking on the door. My right hand behind my back.

I must have arrived here like fifteen minutes ago. What the hell am I thinking? She isn’t going to answer, just like she didn’t answer the first two times today.

Sigh and decide it best to leave. Right after I try knocking one more time, I’ll split.

\--(--)—

I wasn’t going to open the door at first. I didn’t want to. I don’t like myself right now. I looked at my reflection earlier, and I’m ugly now. My eyes are bloodshot and baggy. My hair is all messed up. 

I’m a wreck. 

On top of being a wreck, I hate myself too much right now to want to improve.

But he’s been knocking an awful long time…  
He must really need something. The last thing I want to do is be the cause of more trouble, so I chance it and open the

\--(--)--

door swings open just as I was about to turn away, and there she is. I’m just so happy to see her.

“Sally”

“Hey”

She seems a bit skittish, but no matter. I pull my right hand out from behind my back, and present her with a dozen scarlet hand-picked roses. I anxiously await her surprised smile to creep across her face, but

instead, her lip quivers and she just stares at me for a few seconds.

I’m not sure how to react when she screams and slams the door in my face, leaving me out here with a handful of flowers, and a head full of confusion. Confusion and anger.

I slam my right hand into the door several, causing my hand to bleed on the white wood, and petals to fall too the welcome mat.

Fine.   
Fine!

You loved him? What did he ever do for us except cower?   
Why else would you be acting like this if you didn’t love him?

I drop what’s left of the roses by her door, and walk off. I don’t need this shit.

\--(--)—

I don’t cry as much any more. I just sit here and watch the flowers die. Decaying like Antoine is. Because of me.  
Because of me.  
Because of me.  
Me

I did it.

All my fault.

First; Antoine

Now these pretty roses are dyin’

and it’s all my fault.

And suddenly, I’m crying again.

\--(--)—

Sally would go on to regret her reaction for the rest of the night, looking back on the whole situation with embarrassment and self-loathing. She couldn’t believe she acted that way; she had to apologize to Sonic as soon as possible.

In the morning, the first thing she would do would be to march over to Sonic’s and say she was sorry for acting so rude and stupid. Then she would ask him to eat breakfast with her.

She realized she needed to put it behind her, and the best way to do this was to keep living. With that in mind, that night Sally slept soundly, with no nightmares whatsoever. Suddenly, she could live with herself once again.

\--(--)—

It’s about time to juice outta here. I can’t stand this place right now. I need to go off and do something. Go somewhere.

These people are driving me crazy. I don’t even want to start on Sally. She needs to work out her problems on her own. Hey, I tried to help, but whatever. 

I’m not sure where to go yet. I’m guessing I’ll just wander around the great forest for a couple hours. Anything is better than sitting around here watching these people mope. Gosh, I hate it. It’s such a drag, you know?

I just need to grab a power ring before I jet. You never know when you’re going to need one.

\--(--)—

The first thing Sonic would notice was that there was no power ring ready. This will be strange, because at that point it had been at least three days since he had used one.   
The second thing Sonic would notice would be the fact that the machine at the bottom isn’t glowing. 

Sonic would come to the conclusion that Antoine must have somehow disrupted the power stone in some way. He would have to go and find the problem himself, and he would have to fix it himself.

Sonic would inhale deeply, and immediately jump into the ring pool on a spur of the moment decision. He would notice immediately how dark it was in the water as soon as his face splashed into it. At the same time, he would find out how cold it was.

Sonic would swim in the direction he would think is down, and grope his hands around wildly for something grasp onto. Some sort of landmark.

Sonic would then start to regret the decision, and start swimming in the direction he would think is up, but he would be wrong. He would hit his head on a rock at the bottom of the pool. Bubbles would make their way to the surface, and he would never resurface alive.

\--(--)—

Opening my door, it’s the first time I’ve seen direct daylight in three days, so I have to shield my eyes. It’s too bright. I haven’t so much as had a light on or used a flashlight in my hut. The wooden blinds have been closed.

My vision is blurry, as my eyes adjust to the outside world. Birds chirp in the distance, and it seems like a beautiful quiet day. 

Starting down the path towards Sonic’s hut, I can’t help but whistle a tune to myself. It seems like such a wonderful da….

Everyone in Knothole stands around the ring pool. I can see them from a fair distance off. I approach the pond as fast as I can, and people start noticing me. One by one they all turn to me, look away and walk off, until the lake is left barren, leaving me to come to my own conclusions as to why-

Oh god. 

No!

Please god, let me wake up. Please, let me just wake up from this horrible nightmare. 

\--(--)—

And there Sally Acorn would sit, crying over Sonic’s dead body, which had been dragged out onto land. She would hold him and kiss him. She would repeat the words over and over. The words Antoine and Sonic had both tried to say to her before their deaths.

I love you.

\--(--)--

and that would be the end


End file.
